


Knock knock

by NotAnAct



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct
Summary: A text conversation set in a Parrallel universe ...





	Knock knock

-knock knock  
-who's there  
-the dork  
-which one? I know too many  
-your favorite one...Or am I still  
-😑  
\- Come on T, dont leave me hanging  
-oh, I'M the one leaving you hanging? 😤  
-Fair enough...I miss you  
-I don't...my social media is keeping me entertained with all those bts images of you...  
-...  
-...😬  
\- what do you want me to say,T ? Take a closer look...What do you see?  
-...  
\- Come on, you know me...What do you see? Do you need me to say it?  
-...😕  
-I miss you babe x  
-...I know...I can see it...I miss you too... I see your eyes...You're sad...It's making me sad.It shouldn't happen... This can't happen...You need to be happy...  
\- I can't .I miss you. I can't do this, we need to stop  
-...😒  
\- T...  
-...😢  
-Paige, don't you dare go away now!  
\- ...You' re breaking my heart, can you at least have the courtesy to give me a minute???  
\- what?  
-what what? You're breaking up with me with a fucking TEXT message and I need to answer you asap? Please Cusick...  
-Wait.What???what do you mean breaking up with you??? For god's sake woman, I've just said the total opposite!  
Im calling now  
-Don't! I can't talk to you right now..  
\- Are you crying? Please don't cry!Baby...we need to stop being apart.That's what I meant. We need to stop pretending we're ok when we re apart...I can't keep going on like this...  
-oh...

-OH??? I'm calling you!  
\- God Ian, don't EVER do that to me again! Now give me a minute...  
-what?  
\- For God's sake Cusick, give me a MINUTE.Will get back to you  
-...Paige!  
-I love you in case you're wondering..Now get those magic hands of yours busy away from your keyboard please.  
-oh yeah? And what should I be doing with them? You're not here remember?   
-oh I see...And what would they be doing if I was, I wonder  
-You wonder, you tease? Really? Well, let me think...1st I would run them in your hair, untie it ,then brush down your waist...  
Then I'd probably run them back up to grab your beautiful face...then while I run my tongue over your lips I would slide them down to grab your ass and pull your body flash against me so you could feel how happy I am to see you...Are you still reading?  
\- oh my.Ian.You can't do this to me now... I NEED A MINUTE.or 10 now actually?  
-Really? This is making you hot and wet in all the right places?  
\- ...Fuck you Cusick...yes..Damn you! ...damn you..lol  
\- I love you  
-and I love you...If you love me so much ...CAN YOU GIVE ME A MINUTE?  
-Ok, but, before anything, you need to know...I choose you.I CHOOSE YOU! I've just realized Im no longer complete when you're not around...I hate to say this via text though...I need to see you...I need to call you...I need you!! I wanna hear your voice, see your eyes, kiss your lips, smell your skin, make love to you until we pass out, wake up with you curled in my arms, eat as much garlic as you want me to eat, laugh with you...Damn it Paige, I can't live without you.We ve tried.it's not working.Not working.At least for me...

-T?

\- Ok...Counting the minutes...

-Turco you're killing me here...

-Paige !!!I LOVE YOU!!! Can you hear me scream it at the top of my lungs?

-I have a feeling Im talking to myself...Getting quite desperate here in fucking Atlanta...Talk to me baby, it's been 15 minutes already...  
-I'm here.Sorry.I LOVE YOU YOU BASTARD ! You ve ruined me for anyone else, I only want you you and you! I go to sleep thinking of you, I wake up thinking of you, I eat thinking of you...I sleep in your fucking tshirt that I have not washed because it STILL SMELLS LIKE YOU...and because I need to grab a new one...And because there are things I need and can't express on the phone...Get your hands ready, you dork...  
And ps : you ARE my favorite dork and I love you   
Now, get your legs working, honey...  
\- huh?  
-It's all about timing, Cusick, now open your godamn door, I'm not spending my weekend on your doormat when I could just be kissi..  
DOOR OPENS


End file.
